A terminal (such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a smartwatch, etc.) usually enters a locked state in order to prevent the terminal from being misused by a user in the sleep mode. Normally, the user needs to unlock the terminal to use the terminal. In addition, the user can also set some application software installed on the terminal to be in the locked mode. When the user needs to open the application software, the user can unlock the application through a preset unlocking method. At present, common terminal unlocking methods generally include password unlocking, graphic swiping unlocking, fingerprint unlocking, voiceprint unlocking, etc. Although the above unlocking methods have advantages in convenience and security respectively, they all have characteristics that the unlocking interface is relatively weak in terms of concealment and the unlocking method is highly indicative. For example, in a case where a terminal is illegally held by another person, if this person intends to open an application on the terminal, the unlocking interface of the application will be presented on the screen of the terminal in an intuitive way after the icon of the application is tapped. If the unlocking interface is a password unlocking interface or a graphic swiping unlocking interface, the illegal holder may even use the unlocking software or the exhaustive method to crack the password or track of the application, thereby stealing or modifying the data in the application. Therefore, generally speaking, unlocking methods in the conventional techniques are relatively intuitive with a high indication, while the concealment and security are insufficient.
In summary, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques that methods for unlocking a terminal are less secure.